The Princess of Darkness (Voldemorts Daughter)
by The Owl of Night
Summary: Meet the heiress of Salazar Slytherin, the daughter of Voldemort, who doesn't know anything about her heritage, follow her through her life, from the day she were adopted, Parings: LEP/JP, LM/NB and LV/OC, Rated T, just to be sure, may change later.


The Princess of Darkness (Voldemorts Daughter)

Prologue

_Summary: Meet the heiress of Salazar Slytherin, the daughter of Voldemort, who doesn't know anything about her heritage, follow her through her life, from the day she were adopted, Parings: LEP/JP, LM/NB and LV/OC, Rated T, just to be sure, may change later._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**Author Note: This is my first story, about Harry's parents, there will come a Sequel, about Harry's life before Hogwarts, on Hogwarts and after Hogwarts, but it's unknown if there are coming another one about his children's life or not.**_

Thoughts: "_a_"

Merope Lucile Malfoy-Riddle Junior was the daughter of Lord Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior and Lucile Marion Malfoy, who was the fifteen years old daughter of Abraxas Septimus Malfoy and his wife Marion Lucile Malfoy née Delacour.

Lucile was also the older sister of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, who there was not the Scion of the Malfoy family.

Albus Dumbledore kidnapped their daughter and left her at a muggle orphanage, where a muggle family later had adopted her, and given her the name Lily Cecilia Evans.

The Muggle parents name were William Hadrian Evans and Iris Cecilia Evans née Denson-Riddle, they had adopted another girl, who had the name Petunia Iris Evans.

Iris Cecilia Evans née Denson-Riddle was the older half-sister of Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior, whose mothers name was Cecilia Lily Denson.

The four Evans lived in Cokeworth, where Iris wondered about Lily's appearance, because while Lily had red hair and green eyes, she nearly looked as herself, so she wondered if her father had another child, who was either Lily's mother or father.

While Iris knew that her parents were divorced while she was young, she knew that her father had remarried with Merope Maeve Riddle née Gaunt, but she had never met her, as her father later left her.

Cecilia Denson would come to visiting her new two grandchildren, the first weekend after her daughter and son in-law, got the two children, with them home.

Iris took Lily up to her room, where she laid her into her new bed, but Lily just lay there with her eyes open and looked up at Iris and thought, "_Really, do you really thinks, that I'm going to sleep, now?_"

Iris smiled down to her and took her up and said, "you young lady, does really know how to, make sure that there aren't going anything past your little nose, don't you?"

Lily smiled up to her as the best that she could do, and Iris laughed at that, and she knew that once she was older, then would Lily twist William and her around her little finger.

Iris sat down in the room, with Lily in her arms, when the room changed from pink to purple, and Lily tried to laugh but it only became to a big smile instead.

William had laid Petunia in bed, where he walked into Lily's room and saw, that his wife were sitting with her in her arms. Therefore, did William take her up and Lily looked at him with her green eyes, then he laid her into the arms of his wife again, by Iris smiled to her husband and said, "Why do you think I'm sitting here with her."

"She is really one of a kind, aren't she?" asked William.

"Yes she is, but I wonder if she is somewhere in family with I," said Iris.

"You means about her appearance?" asked William.

"Yes, so I wasn't the only one who could see that," said Iris.

"Indeed," said William.

They stayed there until there had gone two hours, where Lily was sleeping in the arms of Iris, so William laid her down in her new bed, and they walked out, as peaceful as they could, so they did not wake up either of the girls.

They were down to the living room, where the phone ringed, and William took it and said, "Its William Evans, there are speaking."

"Hallo William, its Cecilia, how is the two children?" asked Cecilia.

"Petunia is sleeping and laid down immediately, but Lily she had her own will, and she has only just gotten to sleep," said William.

"Sounds like, that Lily is you and Iris little princess, you just wait, when she are getting older, she will be wrench you and Iris around her little finger," said Cecilia.

"You get your daughter," said William, and he gave Iris the telephone receiver.

"Hallo mother, did father got another child?" asked Iris.

"Why are you asking about that dear?" asked Cecilia.

"Because mother, Lily and I have some of the same look," said Iris.

"He had a son, named Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior, with Merope Riddle née Gaunt," said Cecilia.

"So Lily could be father's granddaughter, of his son?" asked Iris.

"It could be, yes, but I will finds out, when I comes to visiting you four," said Cecilia.

They said goodbye to each other, and Iris laid the telephone receiver on the Phone again and said, "William, I have a younger half-brother, named Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior."

"That's means that Lily may be our niece," said William.

"Indeed, but we have to wait until mother are coming, to be sure," said Iris.

At the weekend:

"Mother, this is Petunia Iris Evans, and this young one is Lily Cecilia Evans," said Iris.

"Yes, that is the great-granddaughter of Mary Riddle and Thomas Riddle, she has your fathers look, but with your grandmothers hair and eyes," said Cecilia.

"Mother, are you okay?" asked Iris.

"She doesn't look anything like the Gaunts," said Cecilia.

"Who are they?" asked Iris.

"I wonder, who her mother is or was," said Cecilia.

"Mother, I asked you a question," said Iris.

"That would be your, stepmother's family," said Cecilia.

"Oh, I wonder, what's Lily's real name is," said Iris.

"We can only guess, about that Iris," said Cecilia.

They walked into the living room, where Cecilia had Petunia in her arms and Iris had Lily in her arms.

"I wandering about how your two daughters are going to look like, when they are adults," said Cecilia.

Age 6 for Lily:

Lily had both her mother and father wrapped around her little finger, but then again it was not a surprise for any of the Evans family or Cecilia, because it was clearly that Lily was the little princess of the Evans family.

Lily had her temperament, so it was clearly that you did not wanted to be the one it was out on, and Cecilia did often called the Gaunt temperament.

Therefore, while Lily had the look of her Riddle's great-grandparents, she did have her grandmother's and her family's bad temperament.

_**Author Note: I upload this half chapter, because I want to know, if I are going to write this story at all, so please review your thoughts.**_


End file.
